Cross Light
by L.Kim Roses
Summary: Myungsoo dan Kyungsoo. Dua orang dengan nama dan kisah yang mirip. Ketika Myungsoo bertemu Kyungsoo, lampu penyeberangan masih berwarna merah. "Memuakkan, bukan? Menginginkan seseorang yang tidak bisa kau miliki?" An INFINITEXO fiction.


Secangkir kopi hitam diletakkan oleh pramusaji di atas meja Myungsoo sejak satu jam dua puluh menit yang lalu. Volume cairan di dalamnya sama sekali belum berkurang. Asap tipis yang tadinya mengepul, menguap sepenuhnya dan menyatu dengan udara. Aroma kafein tidak lagi menari-nari di sekitar Myungsoo.

Cangkir dan kopi pahit itu sudah dingin. Sedingin dan sepahit hatinya.

Jemari Myungsoo masih mencengkeram tubuh rapuh keramik putih itu dengan erat sejak benda itu ditaruh di hadapannya. Dengan konyol berharap kehangatan secangkir kopi dapat mengalir ke tangannya lalu ke seluruh tubuhnya kemudian sampai ke hatinya yang membeku. Myungsoo menertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Tidak butuh seorang fisikawan cerdas untuk mengetahui bahwa kalor tidak mungkin mengalir secara konveksi ke dalam organ tubuh manusia yang terdalam hanya melalui perantara tangan. Ya, setidaknya panas dari kopi tersebut terserap oleh jari-jarinya yang kaku dan dingin.

Angin musim gugur yang sebentar lagi berakhir meniupkan salam perpisahan di setiap jengkal kulit tubuhnya. Naas sekali jika memikirkan bahwa musim dingin datang bersamaan dengan perginya matahari dari hidupnya.

Myungsoo menatap dingin kopinya. Kalau saja sorot mata seseorang dapat mengubah wujud benda, mungkin kopinya sudah berubah menjadi es hitam dalam sekejap.

Menyadari cangkirnya sudah semakin dingin, Myungsoo melepaskan kaitan jemarinya dan merangkul gagang keramik tersebut. Menghabiskan kopinya dalam sekali teguk. Rasa pahit yang menghujam papilanya tidak mengubah segarispun raut wajahnya.

Kopi tanpa gula memang pasangan yang sempurna untuk orang yang sedang kesepian, karena rasanya hampir mirip dengan apa yang dirasakannya ketika pemanis hidupnya hilang darinya seminggu yang lalu.

Myungsoo menghembuskan nafas hangat ke kaca jendela kafe disampingnya. Telunjuknya menggoreskan tiga silabel hangeul di atas kaca yang berembun putih. Nama orang yang membawa pergi separuh hatinya.

Perlahan nama tersebut terhapus dan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Myungsoo menggelungkan telunjuknya dan mendesah panjang. Kacanya menjernih seperti semula, dunia luar yang buram kembali terlihat jelas.

Yang terlihat adalah hal yang sama. Pertigaan yang sibuk dengan lalu lalang kendaraan mewah penduduk Seoul. Pejalan kaki yang melangkah maupun menyeberang. Toko-toko sepanjang jalan yang mengganti eksterior mereka menjelang musim dingin tiba.

Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya sebelum matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang berdiri di antara orang-orang yang akan penyeberang. Seingat Myungsoo orang itu sudah ada di sana sejak ia memasuki ke kafe.

Apa peduliku.

Myungsoo beralih ke sebuah perangkat komunikasi di tangannya. Sebelumnya ia ragu tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menekan tombol "Delete All" pada menu Inbox, Outbox, dan Photo Foldernya.

Usahanya mencoba menghapus jejak masa lalu dengan seseorang. Meski Myungsoo tahu hanya menghapus secara teknis tidak berarti ia tidak bisa melupakan kenangan yang telah terukir permanen di hatinya begitu saja. Sia-sia saja.

Layar ponselnya dimatikan. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilihat. Myungsoo bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan kafe tersebut dengan aura yang lebih mati dari sebelumnya.

Tanpa destinasi yang jelas, insting menuntun dirinya berjalan menuju trotoar penyeberangan beberapa meter di depan kafe. Dilihatnya orang yang tadi masih ada di sana berdiri menyandar ke tiang lampu jalanan.

Perawakannya lebih pendek dari Myungsoo. Rambutnya hitam tebal menutupi dahi. Kulitnya sangat putih bila dibandingkan dengan syal cokelatnya yang terlihat kuno. Orang itu tampak membaca secarik kertas di tangannya dengan serius.

Ketika Myungsoo semakin dekat dan hampir melewatinya, orang itu mendongakan kepalanya mencoba mengajak bicara Myungsoo. "J-jeogiyo," suaranya tidak begitu berat dan aksennya sedikit berbeda dari aksen Seoul. Lebih dari itu sepertinya ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

Myungsoo menolehkan kepalanya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Mata orang ini ternyata cukup bulat dan besar, tidak, sangat besar untuk ukuran mata orang Korea pada umumnya. Namun tinggi badan dan wajah orientalnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia orang Asia.

"Apa kau tahu alamat ini?" tanyanya seraya mendekatkan kertas di tangannya yang sedikit bergetar ke jarak fokus mata Myungsoo. Uap keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia berbicara.

Myungsoo menaikkan alisnya dan membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas lusuh yang disodorkan padanya.

Kim Jong-In

Hanseume-do, Seoul

Gyeonggujo 0523

15-258-25

Myungsoo nyaris mengumpat ketika menyebut Gyeonggujo dalam hati—tentu saja ia tahu jelas tempat itu, ia bisa kesana dengan mata tertutup. Tapi ia mengabaikan reaksi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya sebab wajah pemuda di hadapannya berbinar penuh harap ketika Myungsoo menganggukan kepala. Myungsoo bahkan tidak menyangka mata pemuda ini masih bisa membesar lagi.

Pemuda itu hampir melompat di tempatnya seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan boneka. "Benarkah? Bisa tolong jelaskan jalan mana saja yang perlu kulalui? Aku sudah bertanya pada orang yang lewat tapi mereka tidak mengacuhkanku. Bisakah kau membantuku menemukan tempatnya?"

Dengan semangat pemuda itu menghujani Myungsoo dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan bertubi-tubi. Myungsoo menghela nafasnya. Dalam hati bertanya mengapa ia selalu berurusan dengan orang yang cerewet.

Kebetulan Myungsoo tidak ada kegiatan produktif apapun yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, mungkin menolong orang dapat membuat hidupnya selama satu minggu terakhir terasa lebih manusiawi.

"Aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke… Hanseume-do. Aku akan menjelaskan jalannya, selanjutnya kau mencarinya sendiri," ujar Myungsoo tanpa bertele-tele, menurutnya basa-basi hanya membuang-buang waktu.

Pemuda itu langsung membungkuk dan menuturkan terima kasih berulang kali. pemuda itu juga mengulurkan tangannya dan memperkenalkan diri. "Oh, ya, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Nama anda?"

"Kim Myungsoo." Mengapa orang cerewet ini namanya harus mirip denganku?

Myungsoo membiarkan tangan Kyungsoo tergantung canggung di udara. Mungkin ia terlihat tidak sopan, tapi ia tidak sedang ingin berkomunikasi lebih jauh dengan orang asing. Myungsoo lalu menggedikkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya.

Lampu penyeberangan masih berwarna merah kemudian berganti hijau. Myungsoo berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo yang mengekor di belakangnya. Kyungsoo berjalan lama sekali padahal Myungsoo sudah memperlambat langkahnya, akhirnya ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar sebelum lampunya berubah merah lagi.

Sesampainya di seberang, Myungsoo melepaskan genggamannya.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangan sambil menunduk. Kontak fisik yang barusan mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sedang ia cari di Seoul.

Jongin.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan kota kecil tempat tinggalnya dan mencari Jongin hanya bermodalkan secarik kertas yang diberikan Jongin bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo berharap alamat Jongin tidak berubah. Bodohnya ia tidak menanyakan nomor telepon Jongin yang bisa duhubungi.

Sudah lama ia ingin mengunjungi Jongin, namun masih ada tanggung jawab dan pendidikan yang harus diselesaikannya. Sekarang setelah lulus kuliah, Kyungsoo berkesempatan mencari kerja di Seoul dan berniat bertemu lagi dengan Jongin.

Ia masih ingat senyum khas Jongin ketika Jongin berjanji akan kembali padanya setelah ia berhasil meraih cita-citanya di ibukota. Menjadi seorang penari yang hebat. Namun setelah beberapa bulan berlalu, tahun berganti, tidak ada lagi kabar dari Jongin. Kyungsoo hampir gila.

Setiap hari merenung dan bertanya pertanyaan yang sama. Lama kelamaan pertanyaan "Apa Jongin baik-baik saja? Apa Jongin berhasil?" menjadi "Apa Jongin… akan kembali?"

Pada hari ia akan berangkat ke Seoul, teman karibnya, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng miris melihat keadaan Myungsoo. Kyungsoo yang dikenalnya adalah orang yang baik dan bisa saja mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari Jongin. Tetapi pendirian Kyungsoo tidak dapat diganggu gugat dan disinilah ia sekarang.

Myungsoo mengambil dua botol teh yang keluar dari mesin penjual minuman di stasiun. Dihampirinya Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di bangku tunggu dan meletakkan botol teh itu di pangkuannya tanpa banyak bicara dan membuka miliknya sendiri. Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka di kereta, Myungsoo mulai mencair karena kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh kepribadian Kyungsoo. Mungkin karena sudah lama ia menutup diri, ia bahkan tidak menerima telepon dari teman-temannya. Memiliki seseorang seperti Kyungsoo untuk diajak bicara rasanya seperti mendapat mantel yang hangat di musim salju.

Myungsoo sadar bahwa Kyungsoo sangatlah lugu dan polos ketika ia menceritakan alasannya datang ke Seoul. Menurutnya cerita Kyungsoo tentang orang yang bernama Jongin sangatlah klise. Tentang harapan kosong dan janji yang diingkari. Ketika melihat keoptimisan Kyungsoo, Myungsoo tidak sampai hati untuk mengatakannya.

Ia hanya tersenyum sinis, "Seharusnya dengan mata besarmu, kau tinggal memanjat Seoul Tower, melihat dari atas, dan menemukan Jongin dengan sangat mudah."

Kyungsoo tertawa dan memukul pelan paha Myungsoo sementara Myungsoo ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia baru saja bercanda dan menghibur orang?

Myungsoo memutuskan untuk diam lagi dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mendominasi pembicaraan. Menceritakan pengalamannya diabaikan oleh masyarakat Seoul yang apatis. Ada pula dua orang siswi sekolah menengah menghampirinya dan mendesak Kyungsoo memberitahu dimana ia melakukan operasi pembesaran mata. Seorang ahjussi berusia kepala lima juga pernah mengatakan bahwa ia sangat cantik di tengah jalan. Sangat menyebalkan.

Tidak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di Hanseume-do. Myungsoo, sesuai janjinya, menjelaskan jalan-jalan yang ada di Gyeonggujo agar Kyungsoo bisa lebih cepat sampai ke tempat yang dicarinya.

"Terima kasih, kau benar-benar menolongku," Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa. Anggap saja ini terakhir kalinya aku kemari," Myungsoo menunjuk ke salah satu jalan di belakang Kyungsoo. "Di sana. Rumah mantan kekasihku."

"Oh, begitukah?" Kyungsoo jadi merasa canggung.

"Kyungsoo, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

Myungsoo tidak ingin membangunkan Kyungsoo dari mimpinya tentang Jongin tapi setidaknya sebagai seseorang yang pernah dikhianati ia ingin memberi peringatan. "Bagaimana… jika Jongin ternyata sudah tidak peduli padamu?"

Orang yang tidak tidak memiliki harapan tahu benar caranya menggoyahkan harapan orang lain. Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Kyungsoo tertegun.

Pikirannya mulai kalut. Memang datang ke Seoul tanpa informasi lebih lanjut mengenai Jongin sempat menimbulkan rasa gundah di hatinya. Tapi diam saja, menanti hingga ia mati tanpa melakukan apa-apa, tidak membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih nyaman.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya perlahan. "Setidaknya aku sudah melihatnya. Itu mungkin sudah cukup..."

Mungkin.

Myungsoo lumayan menyukai jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia mengacak pelan rambut orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu namun sudah membagi sebagian kisah hidupnya padanya. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Kyungsoo."

Sebelum Myungsoo sempat beranjak satu incipun, Kyungsoo bertanya, "Myungsoo-ssi, ma-maukah kau menjadi temanku? Kau sudah menolongku. Aku tidak kenal siapa-siapa di Seoul, temanku disini hanyalah Jongin, jadi—"

"Bukankah tadi aku bilang sampai jumpa lagi? Aku selalu ada di kafe di dekat tempat kau berdiri tadi. Sudah, ya."

Myungsoo melirik ke arah rumah dengan banyak pot bunga lili kuning di belakang Kyungsoo untuk terakhir kalinya lalu berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya seperti anak kecil yang polos.

Begitu Myungsoo semakin menjauh dan tidak terlihat lagi, raut wajahnya berubah. Mulai dari sini, ia harus menghadapinya sendirian.

Sudah lima hari berlalu sejak Myungsoo bertemu Kyungsoo dan mereka belum bertemu lagi. Myungsoo memang tidak terlalu bersimpati padanya tapi entah kenapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo waktu itu terus terpikirkan olehnya.

"Teman, katanya?" Myungsoo menggigit bibirnya menahan senyum setelah menyesap kopinya.

Bel pintu bergemerincing tanda ada pelanggan baru yang masuk ketika Myungsoo sedang membaca halaman keseratus dua puluh novelnya. Seseorang dengan langkah gontai menghampiri mejanya. Myungsoo mendongak dan mendapati Kyungsoo dengan mata sembab berdiri di hadapannya.

Myungsoo membatasi halaman dan menutup bukunya lalu berdiri. Tangannya membersihkan serpihan daun gugur yang entah darimana menyangkut di rambut Kyungsoo.

"Duduklah."

Kyungsoo duduk dengan pundak terkulai. Myungsoo memesankan secangkir kopi lagi untuknya dan kembali berkutat dengan novelnya. Membiarkan Kyungsoo yang memulai cerita. "Oh Sehun."

"Namanya Oh Sehun. Seseorang yang menurut Jongin lebih pantas untuknya. Mereka tinggal serumah dan terlihat sangat… serasi. Apalagi ketika mereka sedang menari." Kyungsoo melipat-lipat ujung mantelnya berusaha menahan air mata yang akan keluar.

Myungsoo mendesah dan menutup buku yang dibacanya. Ceritanya membosankan. Lagi-lagi protagonis menderita karena mencintai antagonis lalu protagonis hanya bisa menangis tanpa daya. Kemudia hatinya yang hancur diceritakan secara hiperbola.

Pramusaji datang dan meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja Kyungsoo, tepatnya di depan Kyungsoo. Myungsoo menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk minum dan Kyungsoo hampir memuntahkan seruputan yang pertama. Lidahnya tidak terbiasa dengan kafein murni. "Pahit sekali!"

"Pahit adalah rasa yang cocok untuk kesenduan, aku telah membuktikannya selama seminggu lebih. Biasakanlah dirimu, kau tahu kau membutuhkannya," ujar Myungsoo dengan senyum hambar.

Kyungsoo tidak berhenti meringis ketika meminum kopinya.

"Memuakkan, bukan?"

"Apa?"

"Menginginkan seseorang yang tidak bisa kita miliki."

Selama setengah jam keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Kyungsoo berkata bahwa sebaiknya ia pulang dan bertemu lagi di lain waktu. Ia datang hanya untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Myungsoo—teman barunya. Sambil mengusap mata, Kyungsoo berlalu pergi.

Setelah ini Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus kemana. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia lakukan di Seoul. Tangannya merogoh secarik kertas lusuh dari saku mantelnya. Ia sudah bertemu dengan Jongin, Jongin baik-baik saja tanpanya. Semuanya sudah berakhir…

Wuuush.

Angin menerbangkan kertas tersebut dari genggamannya. Kyungsoo segera berlari mengejar mencoba menangkapnya. Hanya itu satu-satunya pengingatnya akan Jongin. "Hei, tunggu!"

Myungsoo memutar-mutar cangkirnya. Apa sebaiknya ia menemani Kyungsoo lagi? Kenapa sekarang ia bersimpati pada Kyungsoo? Atau ia sebenarnya senang menemukan seseorang yang merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? Apapun itu, Myungsoo segera bergegas menyusul Kyungsoo.

Kertas tersebut melayang semakin jauh dan berhenti di atas aspal di tengah-tengah jalan raya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lega. Tanpa memperhatikan kendaraan di sekitarnya, ia berjalan menghampiri kertas tersebut hendak memungutnya.

"KYUNGSOO, AWAS!"

Semuanya berlalu dengan cepat. Ia mendengar teriakan Myungsoo yang sangat nyaring. Ringkik decit ban yang direm mendadak. Bunyi benda keras yang menghantam sesuatu. Jeritan perempuan yang meminta tolong. Derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru.

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya telah didorong ke seberang jalan oleh seseorang. Kulit tangannya sampai robek begitu bergesekkan dengan aspal. Matanya terpejam menahan perih. Kepalanya pening, perutnya terasa mual. Kyungsoo merasa ingin muntah ketika bau sesuatu yang tajam perlahan menusuk hidungnya. Seperti bau besi… bau darah.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat kertas yang dikejarnya tadi berada tepat di depannya penuh dengan cipratan darah merah yang masih segar. Matanya membulat horor. Perutnya semakin tegang. Kyungsoo memperjelas pandangannya dan menemukan tubuh Myungsoo tergeletak bersimbah darah beberapa meter darinya.

Kyungso seperti dipaku di setiap tubuhnya. Tidak sanggup bergerak. Tidak mampu menyeret tubuhnya untuk mendekati Myungsoo yang baru saja tertabrak truk demi menyelamatkannya. Sekonyong-konyong kepalanya menjadi semakin pusing, air matanya mengalir secara tidak sadar. Semakin banyak orang yang mengerumuni Myungsoo berusaha memberi pertolongan pertama.

"M-Myungsoo…"

Dalam beberapa saat, sirine ambulans dan klakson mobil polisi menggelegar membelah keramain massa. Petugas berbaju putih turun dengan sigap dan menghampiri korban kecelakaan. Seorang petugas ada yang mendatangi Kyungsoo menanyakan keadaannya dan menyentuh lengan Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan darah. Kyungsoo menepisnya kasar.

"Apa kau bodoh, hah?! Jangan pedulikan aku! Kau harus menolong Myungsoo! Dia sudah menyelamatkanku! Dia menyelamatkanku!"

"Sebaiknya anda tenang dulu, korban sudah ditangani namun sepertinya tidak dapat tertolong. Kepalanya membentur pinggir trotoar dan terluka parah. Beliau sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Sekarang tolong anda—"

Kyungsoo ingin sekali menghajar dan memaki petugas disampingnya, "Omong kosong! Kau ini bicara apa?! Itu tugas kalian untuk menolongnya!"

Petugas itu akhirnya dapat menahan Kyungsoo yang meronta-ronta. Saat petugas itu memaksa membalutkan perban di sekeliling pergelangan Kyungsoo yang terluka, Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Myungsoo. Di antara kerumunan, Kyungsoo masih dapat melihat wajah Myungsoo yang berlumuran darah dengan jelas. Ia sangat bersyukur Myungsoo masih bernafas.

Mata mereka bertemu, Myungsoo tersenyum lemah ke arahnya dan terlihat sangat kesakitan. Semuanya menjadi buram kecuali Myungsoo. Semuanya terdengar bisu kecuali Myungsoo.

Myungsoo menggerakkan mulutnya dan tanpa suara mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia katakan pada Kyungsoo sejak mereka pertama bertemu.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Kyungsoo."

Petugas berbaju putih menggotong tubuh Myungsoo ke dalam ambulans dan Kyungsoo tidak melihat Myungsoo memejamkan matanya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku kafe yang biasanya ditempati Myungsoo untuk merayakan kepergian Myungsoo sekaligus sebagian hatinya. Ia telah memesan kopi yang biasanya dipesan oleh Myungsoo dan pramusaji yang mengantarkan pesanan terlihat tersenyum dengan sangat terpaksa. Sepertinya ia sudah mendengar kabar dukanya.

Ia termenung sejenak. Mungkin Baekhyun benar, tidak seharusnya ia datang ke Seoul. Mungkin Myungsoo juga benar, kopi hitam benar-benar melukiskan perasaannya saat ini.

Kyungsoo meneguk kopinya. Kopinya terasa sedikit asin, mungkin karena beberapa tetes air matanya berdifusi dengan cairan kental tersebut.

Dari sudut jendela, Kyungsoo memperhatikan tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Myungsoo. Di samping tiang lampu jalanan, tepi trotoar bercatkan hitam putih. Saat itu, ia mengira Myungsoo tidak akan menghiraukannya sama seperti pejalan kaki yang lain tapi ternyata Myungsoo adalah malaikat yang dikirim untuknya.

Kyungsoo mengedip terkejut ketika baru menyadari dari kejauhan berdiri sosok Myungsoo berpakaian putih. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja di cuaca seperti ini tanpa baju hangat. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi atau ia hanya berhalusinasi setelah berpikir bahwa Myungsoo adalah malaikat, namun ia yakin itu adalah Myungsoo.

Itu Myungsoo.

Pintu kafe dibantingnya begitu saja ketika ia berlari keluar dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri sosok yang dilihatnya tadi. Ketika ia semakin mendekat dan Kyungsoo belum sempat melihat wajahnya lebih jelas, sosok itu berpaling dan bergabung dengan pejalan kaki lain.

Dengan linglung Kyungsoo menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, tidak ada seorangpun yang memakai baju putih. Roda-roda melintas di atas karpet aspal dengan cepat, di antara mobil-mobil yang melesat Kyungsoo melihat ke seberang jalan dan, syukurlah, Myungsoo memang ada disana.

Tersenyum padanya dengan tulus.

Kyungsoo dengan polosnya membalas tersenyum dan bahkan melambaikan tangan. Tidak menyadari tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mulai membisikkan sesuatu. "Myungsoo, temanku, aku akan segera kesana!"

Kyungsoo menginjak jalan raya yang mulai ditutupi salju yang berjatuhan dari langit. Hendak menyeberang untuk menghampiri Myungsoo, memintanya untuk tetap disini dan menemaninya di Seoul agar ia tidak kesepian.

Kali ini tidak ada yang menarik tangannya atau mendorong tubuhnya. Beberapa langkah lagi dan sebentar lagi ia akan sampai…

…ketika Myungsoo bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, lampu penyeberangan masih berwarna merah.

CKIIIT. BRAK.

Senang bisa bertemu _lagi_ denganmu, Kyungsoo.

* * *

END

A/N: Gue udah bikin Myungsoo mati dua kali. Myungsoo dan Kyungsoo. Nama yang mirip, kepribadian yang berbeda, dan ukuran mata yang berbeda. Hahaha, Myungsoo sipit tapi belom sesipit Sunggyu. Tapi gue belom berhasil ngegambarin secara rinci, sih, karena gue ga tau Kyungsoo orangnya kaya apa. Takut OOC soalnya dia 4D.

Myungsoo putus sama si "kuning" kalo baca fanfic gue yang lain pasti taulah siapa. Kuning udah jadi warna keramat di semua cerita gue, hahaha. Disini Kyungsoo juga dicampakin Jongin. Gue emang lagi KaiHun feels pas bikin ini karena dengerin lagu Let Out The Beast. Selain emang seumuran, dance mereka melengkapi satu sama lain. Entah kenapa cocok aja dipasangin.

Semoga fic ini ga mengecewakan. Karena bikinnya iseng, sih. Next, Chanyeol and Sungyeol!


End file.
